fragilefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercy Falls
Mercy Falls, also known as Mercy Falls Childrens' Hospital is the principal location appearing in Fragile with majority of the events taking place in the institution. Mercy Falls conceivably dates back to the 18th century, having situated in the Isle of Wight, up north and is perceived to be the oldest heath institution specifically for children in the island. After serving for years the hospital was evacuated and abandoned in the year 1999 when a series of paranormal events and tragic deaths forced the management to abandon the hospital. Background None is known about the past history of Mercy Falls until it became a center of attention due to sadistic events that took place in the year 1959. The year is recorded as a turning point in the history of the hospital leading to its' closure years later. In the year 1959, a girl named Mandy Phillips was being treated for a rare disease called Osteogenesis Imperfecta by the most experienced slot of doctors present at that time, the disease became so intensive that the entire timeline of the treatment was documented in a film reel. The case was rapidly becoming worse as days past with the girls' bones becoming fragile and prone to fractures until the administration discovered that the fractures were provoked by Mandy's nurse, Charlotte Rivers, who developed a strange obsession with the girl, un-wanting her to be relocated to another location for the reason she inflicted such torture upon the girl, upon the revelation, the inquiry committee axed the nurse, however, post the firing, she suffocated Mandy Phillips, wore her metal frame and committed suicide by falling in the life shaft. The incident gave birth to an uproar that lead to the talks of abandoning the hospital, however, the 2nd floor was evacuated and the entire incident got buried among the staff present at that time, one of them being, Dr. Folder. The incident gave birth to the spirit of Charlotte Rivers that haunted specific children, eventually causing them to die (an example being Marvin Jones and Evelyn Thomas) in the succeeding years but the existence was assumed to be an urban legend until the year 1999 when the turning events forced the administration to believe in the inexplicable. Dark Times and Evacuation In the year 1999, night nurse Susan became aware about the legends from a girl named Maggie Reynolds, claiming to have sighted the mechanical girl numerous times. As events escalated, the remaining eight children in Mercy Falls were about to relocated to St. James Hospital until the Train Crash delayed the schedule, forcing the children and staff to remain at the hospital. On the night of the train crash, Maggie Reynolds warned Susan that the mechanical girl is agitated regarding the relocation talks and may inflict her torment, on the same night, Simon got his femur double fractured with no plausible explanation, baffling Susan and Robert Kerry, forcing Susan to abandon her post the very next morning. Two days later, Amy Nicholls, the new night nurse was appointed to replace Susan as the night nurse, Amy eventually developed a possessive relationship and soft corner for Maggie and came to know about the legend of the mechanical girl and was exposed to the truth with the events that were experienced by Amy, forcing her to uncover the truth with the rest of the administration blindfolded by irrational skepticism despite the deaths/murders of both Susan and Roy, Amy then headed to the 2nd floor to reveal the truth when she got her hands on a film reel and photograph but was then confronted by the mechanical girl, however, with Maggie's assistance, the duo fled the floor. The film reel and photograph assisted Amy and Robert Kerry in searching the truth and history behind the story and incident of Charlotte Rivers and Mandy Phillips, upon the discovery, the evacuation process was started but was severely obstructed by the paranormal activities inflicted by the mechanical girl but were soon stopped when Maggie accidentally headed to the 2nd floor to recover her lost Mr. Sleepy, Amy then rushed to the 2nd floor to rescue Maggie but the duo was then confronted by the mechanical girl once more, the duo somehow fled the floor but the collapsing of the building lead to the death of Maggie while Amy was severely injured. Post the evacuation, the hospital was entirely shutdown and the bizarre events that took place in the hospital were buried deep within the destruction. Locations/Levels/Interior/Exterior Known Patients * Maggie Reynolds * Mandy Phillips * Evelyn Thomas * Marvin Jones * Simon * Linda * Emma * Nicholas * Jimmy * David * Richard Known Staff * Amy Nicholls * Susan * Dr. Folder * Dr. Marcus * Dr. Robert Kerry * Roy * Helen Perez * Matt * Doctor (1959) * Charlotte Rivers Trivia * The exterior scenes of the hospital were filmed at Bearwood College in Berkshire, England. Category:Locations Category:Hospitals Category:Locations in the Isle of Wight